


Circle of Fear [New Years]

by Jaythorne



Category: VAM - Fandom
Genre: Bam Margera - Freeform, HIM (Band) - Freeform, HIM - Freeform, M/M, Ville Valo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaythorne/pseuds/Jaythorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ville and Bam finally admit their love to each other over New Years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle of Fear [New Years]

** December 29, 2008: Club Teatria, in Oulu, Finland. **

 

  I smiled as the song ended, my last note ringing in my ears as the crowd before us cheered and screamed. The rest of the band and I filed offstage, greeted by our friends and families that had been able to tag along. I put on a fake smile as I watched them all embrace one another, while I stood, forgotten, watching on. The person I most wanted to see wasn’t there. I couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, even though he’d told me he wouldn’t be able to make it tonight... I had hoped, even _prayed_ to whatever god was listening that he would come.

 ...but he didn’t.

  I won’t lie. It hurt. But I sucked it up and put on that fake smile, waiting for the night to be over. I just wanted to go back to my hotel room and go to sleep, but the rest of them wanted to go to the bar. Even though I didn’t drink I found myself tagging along, despite the fact that all I wanted at the moment was to be alone. But to do what? Sulk?

  I sighed as I sat down at the bar, watching my friends laugh and talk about the evening. Some came over to tell me I sang beautifully, like I always did. I smiled and offered my thanks, and they all turned away. I went back to my silent moping. I had wanted him to be there... the last song I sang was for him. I had poured out my heart, and he wasn’t even there to see it.

  Fucking figures.

  I sighed again, mindlessly sipping my soda. I wanted to go back to my room, but somehow I felt compelled to stay here and try to enjoy myself.

  Try and fail.

  All because he wasn’t there.

  I cursed myself for being weak. It shouldn’t matter to me. None of it should. I was at Helldone, one of my favorite performances of the year, and I was moping. I wished I could get my mind off him. He was driving me insane and he wasn’t even _here._ But of course, that’s so typical of him, anyway.

  I sighed once more, trying to act interested in things around me. It wasn’t working. Nothing caught my interest. I hadn’t realized I’d started another sigh before a voice cut through my thoughts, startling me mid-sigh. I jumped, recognizing the voice. My heart sputtered to a stop, and I whirled around, unable to believe my ears... or my eyes for that matter.

  “Enough of the sighing, Willa. Why are you moping at Helldone?”

  “Bam!” I said, starting wide-eyed at him. I felt like I couldn’t move. “You came!”

  He nodded, grinning at me as his cerulean blue eyes sparkled. “Yeah! I wouldn’t miss it for the world! Sorry I was late, though. I wanted to surprise you, but I only made it to see the last two songs. My damn flight was delayed.”

  I found I could move again, and I got up to hug him. Perhaps a little too enthusiastically for some, but for us, it was normal. And Bam never seemed to mind.

  “I take it you missed me?” he chuckled, hugging me right back. I nodded sheepishly, but he didn’t notice.

  “Yeah,” I mumbled, thankful he couldn’t see my blush.

  “I missed you too,” he said gently back, and my heart fluttered furiously before we pulled away. I suddenly couldn’t look him in the eyes.

  “So, you having a good time?” I asked, desperately trying to lighten the awkward mood. _Damn, why can’t I act normal around him?_

  “Yeah. Dunn and Raab tagged along, and Ape and Phil will be coming in for Tavastia on the thirty-first.”

  “That’s nice. I haven’t seen them in ages,” I said, smiling at him. He smiled back, and I felt like I was melting. _Get a hold on yourself, Valo!_

  “Yeah. Hey, Vil?”

  “Yeah?”

  A pause. “Never mind.”

  I held his gaze for a moment longer before looking away, trying to shrug it off.

  Not too much later we were both heading back to my room, since Bam had not been able to book any rooms because of his last minute plan to fly to Oulu. I didn’t mind; we had done it enough times before so we didn’t think anything off it as we stripped and changed, then climbed into bed. We were both turned away from one another, like we usually did, but I suddenly found myself relaxed. Somehow, Bam’s presence comforted me. I didn’t know how, and I didn’t know why, but it did.

  “Night, Willa,” he mumbled sleepily.

  “Good night, Bammie,” I murmured back, reaching over to the lamp at the side of the bed to click off the light, thrusting the two of us in darkness.

-x-

  I don’t remember what happened, but suddenly I was sitting up in bed, a scream ripping from my throat. Bam jumped next to me, nearly falling out of bed as he sat up, looking all around the room for possible serial killers with butcher knives. I was doubled over, my hand clasped over my heart as I tried to breathe, but my chest was too tight. I was drenched in a cold sweat, and I was wheezing. It scared me, and my fingers fumbled at the drawer in the night stand for my inhaler. But suddenly Bam was there, pushing my shaking fingers aside to grasp the puffer. He pulled me into his lap, guiding the inhaler to my lips, and helped me choke down two shots of my medicine. Almost instantly the tightness in my chest began to disappear, and I closed my eyes to concentrate on my breathing as Bam’s hand gently rubbed my bare back in small, gentle circles.

  “Just breathe, Willa,” he whispered soothingly, pulling my shaking body closer into his embrace. “It’s okay.”

  I nodded in response, still too out of breath to speak. Slowly my wheezing died down, and I relaxed in Bam’s arms, letting myself be held. I was still shaking, my heart pounding almost painfully against my rib cage, with the nightmare still fresh in my mind.

  “I thought you said you weren’t having anymore nightmares,” Bam murmured, still gently rubbing small circles on my back as he urged me to lay into him, guiding my head to rest against his bare chest. I did so without argue, laying my head against the crook of his shoulder. The sound of his strong, steady heartbeat was reassuring as it pounded in my ears.

  “I didn’t want you to worry about me,” I wheezed, closing my eyes tiredly. “I knew you would only worry. They haven’t been as bad.”

  “I wish you’d tell me these things, Vil,” he sighed in defeat, and I winced at the hurt tone in his voice. “I don’t like to see you suffer.”

  “There’s nothing you can do about it.”

  He left it at that, sensing defeat. He was running his fingers gently through my hair, but I didn’t push him away. It was soothing, and it felt really good. My heart was slowly returning back to its normal rhythm, but I didn’t want to climb out of Bam’s arms just yet.

  “Anything I can do?” he whispered. I could hear the small hint of desperation in his voice, no matter how he tried to make it sound indifferent. I could always tell.

  I shook my head no. “Just hold me,” I whispered, unashamed by my words. I should have been, but I wasn’t. Maybe it was because I had literally no idea what we were, so there were no boundaries. We did what we pleased, and acted the way we wanted and the way we felt. We could tell each other anything.

  Well, almost everything. There were three little words that were totally, entirely, and forever off limits to say.

  He just held me tighter, resting his cheek gently against my head. Eventually he lay back, gently pulling me with him, holding me from behind. It was comforting to have his arms wrapped around me, and he didn’t seem to mind in the least. He never did.

  “Try to sleep, Willa. I’ll be right here if you need me.”

  “I know,” I whispered, closing my tired eyes. “I know.”

 

** December 30, 2008: A hotel in Oulu **

 

  The second time I jolted awake was when Mige came to pound on my door. He was screaming at me to get up so we could catch our flight to Tampere. I had absolutely _no_ desire to get out of bed, especially since Bam was still holding me from last night. But Bam had other ideas, and I bit back a frustrated whine as he pulled away, mumbling something about getting a shower in before he left. As soon as he was up I sighed, swinging my legs over the side of the bed to plant my feet on the floor and get ready to face another day.

  We were ready within the hour, but Bam was taking a different flight to Tampere. He came with us to the airport after breakfast to see the rest of the band off. We were going to meet back up in the venue in Tampere, but it seemed so far away. After seeing Bam again after such a long time (at least to me) I wasn’t quite ready to let him go, even if it only was for half a day.

  “Ville, come on, the plane’s leaving!” Burton yelled back at me, and I sighed as I turned back to Bam, my face grim.

  “See you later, I guess,” I sighed, hugging him.

  He hugged me tightly back. “It’s only for a little while, Ville.”

  “I know. It just seems longer.”

  “I know.”

  I turned to walk toward the plane, my carry-on bag slung over my shoulder. But just as I was about to board, Bam called out my name.

  I turned to see him bounding towards me, and I was momentarily afraid he was going to jump me. It wouldn’t be a first for Bam.

  But instead he skidded to a stop right in front of me, pulling me into his embrace. I my thoughts scattered in confusion but I didn’t have the time to dwell on piecing them back together.

  “Something to remember me by,” Bam whispered quickly into my ear. I opened my mouth to question him when suddenly his lips were on mine, and before I knew what was happening my eyes had rolled back in my head as I moaned softly into his mouth. But as soon as it began it was over, and he pulled back, giving me a wink and a smile before he turned on his heel and walked off, leaving me standing at the gate, confused and shocked.

  And ecstatic.

  My long fingers pressed against my lips, and I licked them experimentally. My heart was pounding in my chest as I replayed all that had just happened over and over in my head. My heartbeat skyrocketed.

  “Sir? The plane is boarding now,” a flight attendant probed me, gesturing towards the plane. I stared at her blankly for a moment before my mind shifted back to coherent thought.

  “Oh... right,” I said, smiling at her. She smiled back as I all but ran for the door, skidding inside to find my seat. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet as I took my seat next to Linde.

  “You seem happy about something,” Linde stated, observing my jubilant mood.

  I nodded gleefully. “Yeah.”

  “Gonna tell me what it is?”

  “No,” I said before I’d even thought of the question. I didn’t want Linde to know just yet. I didn’t even really know myself.

  He shrugged, and I was thankful he wasn’t ever one to press me for information. Though I knew even if I told him he would never tell a soul, because Linde was just that kind of person. If you ever told him anything in confidence, you could sure as hell count on the fact he wouldn’t breathe another word.

  I sighed and leaned back in my seat, my head whirling. _Bam just kissed me._ It seemed like my mind couldn’t register the fact. It seemed too surreal to believe, too good to be true. Did he love me just as much as I loved him? I’d loved him for so long. Ever since I’d met the rough, flamboyant skater I’d been head over heels for him. I’d never had a second thought that he might have loved me back. But then again...

  My heart suddenly stopped. I realized I was terrified. Terrified of a new relationship. I’d been hurt time and time again in the past, and I didn’t know how much more my heart could take. If things ended badly with Bam, would I be able to piece my broken heart back together one more time?

  My earlier happiness melted into fear. I cursed myself for my weakness. I wished I was stronger, and that I wasn’t afraid, but how could I just offer my heart out on a silver platter? I’d done that enough. I didn’t want to be hurt again.

  I sighed, staring out the window of the plane. That was before I remembered I was afraid of heights and quickly pulled the shade down.

  It was going to be a very long flight to Tampere.

 

** December 30, 2008: Pakkahuone & Klubi, Tampere, Finland. **

 

  I was waiting nervously in the club, pacing back and forth in the back room. We were on in a few minutes, and Bam had just called to say he was out in the crowd, waiting for me. I don’t know why, but that scared me to death.

  The stagehand knocked on my door, telling me it was time. I smiled at him as I walked toward the door, then onto the stage with the rest of my band mates. We launched right into _Passion’s Killing Floor,_ and I couldn’t help but grimace at the relation to the argument I’d had with myself earlier that day on the plane.

  It wasn’t long before my searching eyes found Bam’s in the crowd, somehow glistening even in the dark of the venue. He was staring right at me, and all I could do was helplessly stare back. I was hopelessly lost, and I knew it. I had already fallen. I was weak. But somehow, I didn’t really care.

  We ended the night with _Buried Alive By Love._ I poured my heart out into this song. In a way, I was begging for Bam not to hurt me. I don’t know if he noticed, but I doubted he would. I sang it anyway, holding out the last note as the lights went crazy and the rest of my band mates ended their parts. I only let it go as the lights blacked out, thrusting us into darkness for a split second before the lights came back on. I put on my best smile, thanking the crowd for coming before we all took our leave stage right, heading back into the backroom of the club. I was suddenly very nervous about seeing Bam again. I tried to shake the feeling and failed. Panic was starting to creep up in my chest again, and I did my best to beat it back down.

  “Ville.” The voice made me jump, and I turned around to face him. I smiled sheepishly at him.

  “Hi, Bam,” I said, smiling shyly at him. He smiled back, and I wanted to swoon... but didn’t.

  “The guys are going drinking... want to tag along?”

  I shook my head. “No. No... I was thinking about turning in early tonight, actually. I’m exhausted.”

  Bam nodded, smiling at me. “Mind if I come with?”

  _Yes._ “N-no, not at all.”

  Fuck.

  The cab ride back to the hotel was agonizingly slow and tense, as was the elevator up to my suite. I hoped Bam wouldn’t notice my hands shaking as I slipped my card key into the lock, nor my strained movements as I walked into the suite, tossing the card key on the table as I went. Bam followed me in, and I tensed as he came up behind me, but he only passed by.

  “Do you mind if I change? I’m pretty tired, too.”

  Was I imagining things?

  “No, not at all,” I murmured, glancing at him. He wasn’t looking at me; instead he was rooting around in his bag for something. A minute later he stripped down to his boxers, and then climbed into the large, double bed, leaving me plenty of space. He looked up at me when he realized I hadn’t moved.

  “You going to change or just stand there all night?” he quipped, and I blushed. I made my way over to the bed, tossing off my shirt along the way. I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my jeans before I sat down on the bed, making sure my inhaler was on the dresser. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a pair of strong arms loop themselves gently around my waist.

  “You’re jumpy tonight,” Bam muttered, his breath hot against the delicate shell of my ear. I was trembling, but I couldn’t find the willpower to pull away.

  “Yeah,” I breathed weakly, my resolve suddenly dissolving. Bam shifted slightly behind me, pressing his lips against my cheek. I froze, holding my breath. My heart was already pounding in my chest. My mind told me to run, but I couldn’t move. I was frozen in place.

  “So tense...” he murmured, shifting again. His lips pressed themselves gently against my neck, and my eyes slipped closed, almost against my will, as I let my head fall back onto his shoulder to give him better access. I was terrified, but that didn’t mean I didn’t want it.

  “Yes,” I mouthed as his lips worked their way down my snowy skin, sucking gently. It felt too good to pull away; as much as I wanted to, I didn’t have the willpower. Before I could hold it back a soft moan slipped from my lips, and I felt Bam grin against my neck.

  “You want this,” he said. Not a question, a statement.

  I couldn’t breathe. “Yes,” I somehow managed, my eyes fluttering. I was already so lost. How did he do that to me?

  “Give me the word,” he purred, and I shuddered as his lips trailed down my collarbone, across my shoulders. His arms were still wrapped firmly, but gently, around my slim middle.

  I finally found the strength to speak. “Please,” I whispered. It was enough.

  In an instant his lips were locked with mine, devouring my mouth. I didn’t ever bother to try and suppress my moan this time, opening my mouth to let his begging tongue explore. He slipped into my mouth, his tongue dancing with mine, his teeth gently nipping my lips. He pulled me back with him on the bed, somehow ending up on top, but I didn’t care. I let out a hiss as he raked his teeth across my lip before he released it, then started kissing and nipping his way down my jaw line. I threw my head back as he did so, presenting my neck to him. He continued his way down the pale column of flesh before he reached the hollow at the base of my throat, placing a tender kiss there before nipping my pulse point gently. It threw me over the edge, and I moaned again, my eyes fluttering shut. How did he make me feel this way?

  Suddenly my hands were all over his chest, exploring the beautiful, sculpted muscles and contours of his tan flesh. He was beautiful, and I wanted all of him.

  Unexpectedly he rocked forward, grinding our pelvises together. I threw my head back in a silent scream and I swear I saw stars.

  I arched up into his touch, my body aching with need. “Again, Bammie.”

  He rocked forward again, and I cried out softly, reaching up to knot my fingers into a fistful of his chocolate curls. My back arched again, and a whine was creeping up in my throat.

  “What do you want, baby?” Bam purred, rocking forward again. I opened my mouth in another small cry.

  “I... I don’t know,” I mustered, panting. He rocked forward again and I gasped.

  “Do you want me to jack you off?” he leered, staring down at me with hungry, hooded eyes. They were stormy with lust, and I’d never seen anything more beautiful in my life.

  “Unh,” I panted, writing on the bed under his ministrations. Or lack of thereof.

  He grinned again, trailing his hand down my chest with a feather-light touch. I wanted to scream, but I felt like I was melting. He reached the waistband of my boxers, hooking two fingers into the waistband. I tensed and froze, and his eyes snapped back to mine.

  “Give me the word,” he murmured, staring into my eyes. I was suddenly lost in the endless pools of stormy blue. I opened my mouth to give my soundless reply.

  “Please.”

  That was all he needed. He pulled back my boxers, and even though I tensed again he gently pulled them lower until my leaking cock sprang free. I felt exposed and vulnerable, but I couldn’t bring myself to care as his strong hands slowly started stroking my length. I gasped, my grip on his hair tightening, but he didn’t seem to notice as he went on with his work. I was panting in no time, when suddenly his hands were gone, and before I realized what he’d done he’d taken me in his mouth.

  I cried out as he did so, bucking my hips before he pushed me back down. I stared down at him, his swollen, red lips stretched tight over me. My breath hitched before it started to come again in quick, harsh pants, watching him as he sucked me off while pulling his own leaking length from his boxers, running his hand slowly over himself. My fingers knotted into the sheets below me, but my eyes were glued to Bam’s face, watching him. His eyes closed as he moaned his approval. My stomach knotted up as I felt the familiar feeling building up in my abdomen, and I gasped before I threw my head back in a silent scream.

  “Bammie, I’m... I’m... c—.”

  I screamed his name as I came into his mouth. He swallowed me down, spurting his own seed all over his hand just seconds later. My rigid body melted into the bed as I panted for breath, wheezing; my chest almost unbearably tight. An instant later Bam had pulled me into his lap, pressing my inhaler up to my mouth. I reached up to take a shot of the medicine gratefully, trying to calm my pounding heart as well as my ragged breathing.

  “Shh, calm down, Willa, you’re okay...” Bam cooed, rubbing his hand in small circles against my back as he waited for me to regain my breath once more. After a minute I was just laying limp in his arms, panting. I looked up at him, and he smiled.

  “Better?” he asked, pushing my hair from my face to loop the long strand behind my ear. I nodded mutely, not trusting my voice.

  He gently pulled me up a little more, cleaning us both off with an edge of a hotel sheet. Then he pulled me back, laying down with me held in his arms. I didn’t realize I was shaking until Bam pointed it out.

  “Are you cold?” he whispered. I shook my head, but he turned me to face him. I looked up into the cerulean blue eyes and my heart skipped a terrified beat.

  “You’re scared, aren’t you?” he breathed, and I gave him a small, timid nod. I wondered how he’d known.

  “‘If I die before I wake, pray no one my soul to take,’” Bam whispered, repeating the words from the last song I sang. Words whose meaning I was sure he would miss. “‘If I wake before I die, rescue me with your smile... I’ve been buried alive by love.’”

  I stared at him in wonder. “I didn’t think you’d catch that,” I whispered truthfully, and he smiled.

  “I know. But I did.” He pulled me closer, urging me to rest my head against the crook of his shoulder. I happily did so.

  “I’m sorry,” I whispered, shutting my eyes tight. “I’m so afraid. I’ve been hurt before, Bam. Badly.” I sat up suddenly, looking away. “I’m so goddamn terrified that this will end the same. I don’t want to get hurt again. I don’t want to hurt you. I’m just so scared... call me a coward, but I am.”

  He was silent for a moment. The bed shifted behind me, and Bam wrapped his arms around me once more. I tensed.

  “I could never hurt you, Willa,” he breathed, and I shuddered. “I don’t have the strength to lose you.”

  I cried out softly as my heart seemed to burst. Tears sprung to my eyes and before I could stop them they spilled over, rolling down my cheeks. Bam hugged me tighter, and I fell back into his embrace as he urged me back down into the bed with him.

  “We can go as slow as you want, Ville,” he promised me, kissing away my tears. “But I just can’t stay away from you any longer.”

  I nodded in response, too afraid to rely on my voice, and nestled myself back into Bam’s embrace.

  I’d never felt so afraid, nor so safe in my life.

 

** Helldone, December 31, 2008, @ the Tavastia Club in Helsinki, Finland **

 

  “Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven...!”

  The crowd was screaming the numbers as the seconds ticked closer to midnight. New Year’s day.

  “Three! Two! ONE!”

  The screaming seemed to explode as the crowd went wild, and the lights flashed as the melody for _It’s All Tears_ filled my ears. I was singing my heart out again, for more reason than one, and the rest of the concert seemed to slip by alarmingly fast. It only seemed like minutes before I was standing before the microphone, singing out the last notes of the song before the lights went out.

  “Happy New Year, sweethearts,” I purred into the microphone, and the crowd went absolutely wild as we all filed offstage. I was wishing people a happy New Year left and right, but my eyes were scanning the room for Bam. We seemed to see each other at the exact same time, and I nodded toward the exit. He followed without a word.

  As soon as I opened the door to my room I pulled him inside, pushing him up against the wall, crushing my lips to his. He grunted in surprise but only pulled me closer, his mouth begging for more. And I gave it to him.

  I didn’t resist as he whirled us from the wall to the bed, pushing me down on it as he climbed on top of me to straddle my hips. His lips ravaged mine, his fingers fumbling with the buttons on my shirt. I pushed his hands away, undoing them myself. He pulled the shirt from me, his hands roaming shamelessly over my chest as I sat up to shake the annoying article off. In a matter of minutes we were both stripped down to nothing but our boxers, grinding into each other, with our mouths locked together in fiery passion.

  “You seem so sure tonight,” Bam panted as he pulled away, staring down at me.

  “That’s because I am,” I panted back, running my hands painfully slow down his chest. A pleasant twinge shot through me as I felt him shudder beneath me. It made me feel powerful. Brave.

  “What do you want?” he grunted, rocking his hips into mine again. I bit back a gasp, my eyelids fluttering again. I didn’t know how to answer. I answered him with another question instead.

  “What do _you_ want, Bammie?” I purred, trailing my hands lower to trail them across his abdomen. He squirmed under my touch, letting out a low moan. I shivered at the heavenly sound.

  “Limits?” he groaned, rocking forward again.

  “N-none,” I panted out, gripping onto the sheets beneath me. He moaned, rocking harder.

  Slowly he worked his way down my chest, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. He gingerly pulled of my boxers before removing his own. I tensed as he pushed up my legs, wrapping them around his waist. He made a show of laving his fingers in front of me, and then slowly moved them down to probe gently at the tight ring of muscle of my ass. I hissed as he slipped one finger in, not used to the foreign presence.

  “Tell me when to stop,” he breathed huskily, and I moaned.

  “Never,” I swore, and he pushed another finger into me. After a third I couldn’t take it any longer.

  “Bam, please,” I breathed, and he stopped.

  “Are you sure?” he whispered, and I nodded. Another pause.

  “I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered truthfully.

  My heart swelled within me at his confession. “I don’t care. I want you to fuck me so hard I feel you for days.”

  He groaned in response. He didn’t hesitate now, groaning as he grasped his own cock, using his pre-come to lube up.

  “You’re so sexy when you beg,” he groaned, “I can hardly stand it.”

  My breath hitched. “Now, Bam. I need to feel you.”

  He nodded, positioning himself as I wrapped my legs around his waist. The only sound I made was a small gasp as he pushed into me. I closed my eyes and buried my face into his shoulder as he continued, slowly lowering himself down on me. It burned, but I wasn’t about to tell him that.

  “You okay?” he choked, and I suddenly realized he’d stopped.

  I nodded, hissing once. “Move, sweetheart.”

  He nodded before slowly pulling back up. I gasped once, and then bit my lip to keep from crying out again.

  “Faster, Bammie,” I managed to gasp. _“Faster.”_

  He sped up, our bodies writhing together on the bed. I cried out, despite my earlier resolution to keep my mouth shut, and threw my head back in a scream. My nails dug into Bam’s back as he thrust into me, and I swear I saw stars.

  I screamed his name as I came all over his chest, and seconds later he came inside me, filling me with his warmth. We collapsed together on the bed, tangled in the sheets and each other’s limbs, panting for breath.

  “My god,” I wheezed as Bam slowly pulled himself from me. I hissed, and he gently wiped me down before pulling me under the covers with him.

  “Shh,” he murmured, handing me my inhaler again. I wanted to push it away, but I knew I needed it.

  “Am I going to have an asthma attack every time?” I wheezed in annoyance, tossing the inhaler back onto the dresser.

  “Is it worth it?” Bam asked instead of answering.

  “Hell yes,” I replied, grinning as I turned into his arms. “Hell fucking yes.”

  Bam grinned, planting a small kiss on my forehead. “Happy New Year, baby,” he cooed.

  I smiled up at him, staring into the sparkling, sky blue eyes.

  “Happy New Year, my love,” I purred before I reached up to capture his lips once more in mine.


End file.
